<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Tea Master by mushiwiththegoodtea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870941">The Tea Master</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushiwiththegoodtea/pseuds/mushiwiththegoodtea'>mushiwiththegoodtea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Backstory, Character death but with reincarnation, M/M, Order of the White Lotus, POV Iroh (Avatar), Pre-Canon, Slow Burn, Worldbuilding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:15:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushiwiththegoodtea/pseuds/mushiwiththegoodtea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ship: The crown prince of the Fire Nation and a wise-cracking swordsman, obviously.  Zukka? Nope, it’s Iroh/Piandao! </p>
<p>Young Iroh is kind of a bastard, Piandao is an arrogant dumbass, and together they experience Character Growth.  </p>
<p>(Regarding archive warnings: Kuzon dies of old age, and Lu Ten dies as in canon. No unexpected deaths I promise.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Kuzon (Avatar), Iroh &amp; Iroh's Wife (Avatar), Iroh &amp; Kuzon (Avatar), Iroh &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Iroh/Piandao (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>PROLOGUE</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Laughter and the smell of burning rice float from the windows of the apartment above the Jasmine Dragon. Inside, Iroh shoos Sokka from his kitchen, waving a tea towel, while Katara bends water over the remains of what would have been dinner.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I had it under control!” Sokka insists. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Out!” Iroh tells him with a smack of the towel. “This is the last of your foolish experiments in MY kitchen young man!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Aang and Zuko watch from their cushions on the living room floor, doubled over in laughter. Sokka gives a dramatic shrug as he sits across from them. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Sorry for LIGHTLY overcooking your birthday dinner Aang,” Sokka sighs. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Real tragedy,” Zuko says, patting Aang. “You only turn uh… 122-years-old once.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Yeah, how could you Sokka,” Aang snorts. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “To be fair, I was not the only fire hazard. That was going to be a lot of candles.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Katara joins their circle and puts an arm around Aang. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Well, we could always go out to eat,” she says. “I know we’re a little tired of getting noticed. But for a special occasion…” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “We could go out in our disguises again,” Aang suggests. He picks up another tea towel from the table and ties it around his forehead, then laughs at his reflection in the window. “I think I started some great trends as Kuzon!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Iroh emerges from the kitchen as well. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Kuzon… That is a bit of an old-fashioned Fire Nation name,” he chuckles. “It has been a long time since I knew a Kuzon.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I had a friend my age named that!” Aang tells him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Yeah… a hundred and ten years ago,” scoffs Sokka.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Yeah, okay, point taken.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The gang of teenagers keeps chattering, but Iroh’s mind wanders. Kuzon, huh? </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>CHAPTER ONE</p>
<p>“Prince Iroh, the Firelord has asked to see you.”</p>
<p>Iroh paused his writing but didn’t look up. </p>
<p>“Now?” He asked calmly.</p>
<p>“Yes,” said the servant, “right away, your highness.”</p>
<p>Iroh nodded. He put his brush back in its stand and carefully rolled his paper. The servant fidgeted, afraid of keeping the Firelord waiting but also not daring to rush the prince, and after a few seconds simply bowed and scurried away. Iroh sighed and finally rose from his desk. The walk to Azulon’s throne room was silent. Even with all the torches burning brightly in the hallways the palace felt cold and empty. Iroh entered the room to find the other members of his family waiting, already seated in front of his father. He sat beside Ozai and tried to give his little brother an affectionate nudge, but Ozai scooted away and ignored him.</p>
<p>The family meeting went about as Iroh expected. Azulon talked about some upcoming plan regarding the Earth Kingdom colonies, and made shallow statements about the importance of showing themselves as a royal family who took personal interest in such things. And then, of course, still found a way to passive-aggressively slight Iroh.</p>
<p>“I think it best that Ozai accompany me on the voyage,” said the Firelord. “He needs more diplomatic experience.”</p>
<p>“But I still haven’t been introduced to the Yu Dao governor,” Iroh said impatiently.</p>
<p>Azulon waved a hand for Iroh to silence himself.</p>
<p>“Ozai is very bright, I think it would entertain the governor’s family to meet our young prince. I’ll bring you another time.”</p>
<p>Iroh tuned the rest of the meeting out, less than surprised. These kinds of conversations had become more frequent as he and Ozai grew. He was seventeen years old, practically a man, and expected to be a prince who could represent the Fire Nation. He did all he could to act noble and poised and disciplined, as his father wanted. But it was never enough, and when it really mattered Azulon found ways to brush him to the side. His father had never been affectionate, but more than ever it felt like the relationship between them was business at best. And he could not ignore the hurt of his father’s brusqueness with him, when put beside the doting he showed Ozai. The presence of an obvious “favorite child” would be, even in a normal family, the root of a lot of tension. In a royal one it was… well it was playing with fire. </p>
<p>Iroh was short, and had a round face like his mother’s. Ozai, at age eleven, was already catching up fast to his height, and had Azulon’s long, sharp features. They could both firebend, and while the gap in their ages had previously reduced competitiveness between them, as Ozai grew it became clear that he was determined to eventually surpass his brother. </p>
<p>When it was clear the meeting had ended Iroh left the throne room in a hurry. He hadn’t really meant to storm off the palace grounds, but suddenly he was outside. He couldn’t imagine going back inside and possibly facing his family again though, so he let his feet carry him all the way down to the beach. Guards let him through the city gates, helmets covering slightly confused faces. He circled the edge of the bay, trying to let the ocean breeze soothe his racing thoughts. He could smell salt and kelp and the brimstone of the island. He walked for a while, and then he smelled something else quite peculiar. He smelled brewing tea. He stopped walking. He looked around but there was only a cliff wall to one side and the sea on the other, the empty beach stretching in either direction. He took a long sniff. He could definitely smell a small fire and some very strong tea. He looked up, and finally spotted a curl of smoke rising from a ledge fifteen feet above his head. Curiosity immediately took the better of him and he found a foothold where he could start climbing.</p>
<p>On top of the ledge there was a shallow cave. Sitting under its arch was an older man, perhaps in his mid fifties, in simple Fire Nation robes. He had a small campfire beneath a hanging teapot, and a cup of steaming tea in front of him. He didn’t seem startled by Iroh’s sudden appearance.</p>
<p>“May I join you?” Iroh asked awkwardly.</p>
<p>“Certainly,” the man replied. “Sharing a cup of tea with an interesting stranger is one of life’s little pleasures, don’t you think?”</p>
<p>Iroh frowned.</p>
<p>“I… guess?”</p>
<p>The old man produced a second cup from his robe and passed it to Iroh. They sat silently as he ceremoniously poured the tea and placed the pot back on the fire. Not one movement was rushed. He gave Iroh a crinkly smile.</p>
<p>“My name is Kuzon,” he said at last.</p>
<p>“I’m Iroh.”</p>
<p>“You look troubled, Iroh.”</p>
<p>Iroh didn’t know how to respond to that. His nation was in the middle of a bloody and complicated war. His family was full of its own unacknowledged turmoil. His own firebending was unpredictable at best.</p>
<p>He didn’t know how he felt about sharing any of it with a stranger.</p>
<p>“Yes,” he said. He didn’t elaborate.</p>
<p>Kuzon took a thoughtful sip of tea.</p>
<p>“Do you remember the storm we had around here last week?” He asked. Iroh shrugged.</p>
<p>“I guess. I mean, it was pretty windy and rainy. But that’s a normal summer storm for the coast.”</p>
<p>“Has the coast changed?”</p>
<p>Iroh looked out at the water, thinking it was a very strange question.</p>
<p>“No…”</p>
<p>“Storms pass, kid.”</p>
<p>Kuzon was starting to get on Iroh’s nerves. What did this old man know about Iroh’s life. Weird metaphors wouldn’t fix any of his problems.</p>
<p>“Well I’m not a beach,” Iroh snapped. “That doesn’t make sense. And it’s not exactly a whole storm, I’m just stressed. It’s just family stuff.”</p>
<p>“Ah,” Kuzon said with a sage nod. “Families. Families affect who we are, so deeply. But sometimes we have conflict with our families, and then find we are in conflict with ourselves.”</p>
<p>“Sure, whatever. You even don’t know my family.” </p>
<p>Kuzon didn’t seem offended by Iroh’s tone in the slightest. He just watched the rolling waves and continued drinking his tea. Strangely, Iroh found his own temper die down again. He was so used to arguments where his opponent would only stoke his anger, but Kuzon let the moment pass as though it was just more smoke from his campfire.</p>
<p>After another minute of quiet, Iroh stood up.</p>
<p>“Thank you for the tea, master Kuzon. I should go home.”</p>
<p>Kuzon raised his own cup in a small cheers as Iroh climbed back down over the ledge. As Iroh lowered himself out of sight he heard Kuzon call after him.</p>
<p>“Have a fine evening, your highness!” </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>CHAPTER TWO</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The encounter on the beach left Iroh with a lot to think about. Kuzon wasn’t like most of the adults he knew. His teachers were strict and harsh, and quick to give Iroh extra work if he talked back. His firebending masters encouraged him to “use his anger” but discouraged “losing control of it” but failed to explain how to </span>
  <em>
    <span>do either</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Kuzon had seemed perfectly in control, unfazed by Iroh at every moment, and still friendly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh thought about his campfire, and how steady it had remained even in a chilly ocean breeze. Frankly, whether he was a bender or not, Kuzon may have had a better understanding of fire than the many pretentious masters brought in and out to teach Iroh and Ozai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One week later, Iroh watched Ozai as he trained with a firebending teacher. An hour into the lesson, the eleven year old completed a sequence Iroh himself had been struggling with for months. He got up and walked out of the gym.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked down the busy road to the capital city. On a hunch, he headed to a shop that sold fine teas. It was very little to go on, but it was worth a shot. He approached the shopkeeper, who jumped a little as he recognized Iroh and sunk into a deep bow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your highness-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m looking for a man named Kuzon. Old guy. He’s got freckles and a weird little beard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shopkeep looked more than a little confused but after scratching his head he nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah he lives around here. Kinda reclusive but… he’s shopped here before. I think he has a house in the west end.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh left without another word, passing other equally startled customers. The west part of the city wasn’t high class, and Iroh knew he stood out in the crowd more and more as he walked. People paused in their business to stare at the prince. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh started to process just how</span>
  <em>
    <span> insane </span>
  </em>
  <span>this errand was. He had gotten lucky with the tea shop, but where on earth would he find Kuzon in a neighborhood that was still several hundred households. He walked through a market, catching the wrist of a pickpocket more than once as they brushed by him, but letting each of them go with a glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, suddenly, there he was. Climbing the steps of a rickety little house, arms full of grocery bags. Unable to quite believe his luck, Iroh dashed up beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master Kuzon,” he said. Kuzon looked around at him in bemusement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iroh!” He said brightly. No title, no bowing. Just the name, accompanied by a fond grin. “Get the door for me, would ya son?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh obliged, holding the door while Kuzon shuffled inside with his bags. Iroh followed him. The house wasn’t like any Iroh had been in before. Kuzon clearly wasn’t rich, but the home was cozy and full of knick-knacks. It felt more like a home than any of the mansions of noble families. Certainly more than the palace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Kuzon asked after setting down his groceries. “Just happened to be in the neighborhood?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh wasn’t at all sure what to say, so he nodded. Kuzon regarded him with a curious expression for a moment, and then the smile was back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make tea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat at Kuzon’s kitchen table, each now with steaming mugs in front of them. Iroh took a long while to really figure out what he needed to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I need a new teacher,” he said at last. “Do you firebend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuzon cocked his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” he answered simply. “But surely you have the best masters in the nation, don’t you? Why come to me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mean to bother you,” Iroh mumbled apologetically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You absolutely are not doing that. I’m really just… a bit confused.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess it’s… a hunch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuzon took a sip of his tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can respect that. Following one’s gut can be an excellent skill. If you think I have something to teach you, then I will teach you. And I guess we will find out together what that is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As strange an impulse as it was, Iroh felt he had genuinely made a good decision. He felt at ease. Not to mention, it was extremely good tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you play pai sho?” Kuzon asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pai sho, the board game. You play?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t think I ever have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I have two things to teach you! If you will indulge me?” Kuzon got up to take a game box from a shelf, and unfolded a large round board. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh was growing irritated again, but he said nothing. Deep down he knew it wouldn’t be fair to be impatient with Kuzon when he was the one bothering the old man in the first place. He tried to convince himself that the game (which turned out to be excruciatingly boring and complicated) would contain some sort of wisdom. Though by the time he left Kuzon’s home, he was pretty sure it didn’t. Nonetheless, Kuzon agreed to meet him again a few days later and promised they could work on firebending then, and Iroh left more or less satisfied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Firebending lessons with Kuzon certainly went different than those with the masters. On the first day that Iroh went back to Kuzon’s little house, Kuzon had him make tea. Iroh stared at him like he was joking, but Kuzon insisted. The old man set a teapot on a small raised platform on his table. The teapot was made of clear glass, something Iroh had rarely seen even in the palace. Kuzon unwrapped a small paper parcel and took out a ball of dried leaves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a blooming jasmine tea. It’s quite delicious but it can be challenging to brew well. I’ll walk you through the process, ready?” Kuzon asked, holding up the leaf ball.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t want to teach me firebending you can just say so,” Iroh grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, but I am. I am teaching you something your masters have not, and that is patience.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh rolled his eyes, and Kuzon chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, precisely,” Kuzon said teasingly. “Now, are you ready to make tea your highness?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh frowned at the title. He had appreciated being around Kuzon because he so often didn’t bother with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh was perfectly aware he was being made fun of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, what do I do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuzon smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to use your firebending to heat the water. Direct it at that little stone plate underneath and keep it steady. When we start to see bubbles about the size of fish eyes, stop, and we’ll add the tea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh put out his hands. He had been firebending for years, he was more than strong enough to heat a pot of tea. He just wanted them to move on to the next lesson. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a burst of flame that started to turn the plate red hot. It wasn’t exactly steady, but it would definitely get the job done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay stop- stop-” Kuzon said quickly. “You’re going to shatter my teapot, bending like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh stopped and looked up at him. Kuzon sighed patiently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This time, less fire. It should take a few minutes to heat the water. Try again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh held up his hands once more. He tried to produce a smaller flame, but it kept flickering and dying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t make it any smaller than that,” Iroh complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Kuzon insisted. “Keep trying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh forced himself to concentrate. His frustration made the flames even more sporadic and soon half his attempts produced nothing at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re making my bending </span>
  <em>
    <span>worse</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” He shouted. A burst of flame leapt from his hands and in an instant the glass pot shattered. Iroh and Kuzon both jumped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll replace it,” Iroh said quickly. “I’m really sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his surprise, Kuzon chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe I am beginning to understand,” Kuzon said, stroking his beard. He didn’t elaborate any further, just gazed down at his destroyed pot like he was considering a move on the pai sho board.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come back tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meeting with Kuzon became a daily routine for Iroh, after he was freed from his other classes and responsibilities. The prince had no idea why he kept going back, when every “lesson” was the same. Kuzon bought a new teapot, and each afternoon he asked Iroh to attempt to brew tea. Then, once Iroh grew too frustrated, Kuzon would take over and make the tea so they could set out a game of pai sho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally Iroh got the hang of holding a stream of fire steady enough to get water all the way to a boil, and Kuzon clapped his hands gleefully. He placed the tea ball gently in the water and they watched it unfurl in fervent silence. Iroh almost spilled the hot tea as he poured them cups. Kuzon shut his eyes and took a measured sip. A smile spread across his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very good, Iroh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh had never felt pride in a single lesson like he did then. He sipped his own tea. His. In the palace he rarely had to do things for himself, especially not as menial as brewing tea. But he had to admit it felt good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iroh,” Kuzon said, his voice suddenly brisker. “I have to leave on a bit of a trip tomorrow. I think you’ve succeeded in your lessons for now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This announcement took Iroh completely by surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? You’re leaving? That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>it</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh that was certainly not</span>
  <em>
    <span> it</span>
  </em>
  <span> young man, you have a long way to go. But you’ve cleared the first threshold. Keep practicing, on your own. When we meet again we’ll begin something different.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But for now you just want me to </span>
  <em>
    <span>make tea</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long will you be gone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How will I know when you’re back?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll write.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat for a minute in silence. Iroh felt oddly betrayed. Kuzon got up from the table and took out the pai sho box. Iroh thought they were going to sit down for one last game, but Kuzon passed the box to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Practice that too, if you find anyone who will play with you. Sometimes teaching is the best lesson.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh took the box unwillingly. It wasn’t that the game hadn’t grown on him, but with the weight of it in his hands it felt terribly like a goodbye present.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>CHAPTER  THREE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iroh didn’t hear from Kuzon for two months. He brewed tea in the privacy of his room, and it became his new excuse to avoid his family. Soon it even became a comforting ritual, as he got the hang of bending a tiny, even flame. The tea itself was mediocre, but he felt proud of it nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, he found himself growing more and more frustrated with his regular lessons. His control and precision improved, seemingly only noticed by himself. His strength remained the same, and the masters commented on his “lack of progress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At last he received a message, delivered by hawk, with only two words.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tea? -Kuzon</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He skipped his regular firebending lesson entirely, and put on casual clothes to slip into the city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His teacher was waiting for him, and had two brown paper packages sitting on the table, one large and one quite small. Kuzon opened the small one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“New tea, from Omashu,” he told Iroh excitedly. He held it up for Iroh to sniff. It smelled amazing, like a fresh, rainy forest. But Iroh gave him a small frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were you doing in Omashu?” He pried. The distant Earth Kingdom stronghold wasn’t exactly a tourist destination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Playing pai sho,” Kuzon answered with a straight face. Iroh wasn't certain if he was kidding. Kuzon ignored his quizzical look and unwrapped the second package. “Look, I even bought a new board. That other one can be yours to keep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The new board was of finer quality, with tiles carved from white stone and delicately hand painted patterns. Iroh picked one up, and the tiny flower seemed almost lifelike. He was still perplexed by Kuzon’s spontaneous vacation, but if he had been up to anything nefarious surely he wouldn’t have spoken about it so casually in front of the prince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spent three more months meeting up a few days a week. When they had to take a break again, it was Iroh who had to say the goodbye. His father had determined that he was old enough he ought to be “participating” more actively in the war, and that meant leaving the capital. Kuzon took the news calmly, but Iroh could see sadness swirling deep under the surface, threatening to break. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“War… is like the brambled trails of a dark swamp,” Kuzon said at their last lesson. Iroh tilted his head. He still had not yet gotten the hang of following Kuzon’s metaphors. Kuzon just shook his head, as though he had changed his mind about continuing his thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Iroh, just… Don’t lose yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azulon’s actual plan for Iroh involved… recruiting. Of course. Because if Iroh was permitted to actually go to war, he might earn some renown or respect. So instead, for the next three years he was put on parade, sent to every corner of the Fire Nation to talk locals into enlisting. Firebenders of course were scouted from a young age. Any village of more than a dozen families was likely to have at least one child starting to show bending ability, and Iroh would chat with their parents, suggesting the child go to a military school and get formal training. He didn’t mind this part, he enjoyed meeting the little kids and showing bright enthusiasm at their demonstrations of skill. Recruiting adults was much more annoying. Firebenders who had chosen not to enlist by adulthood were both harder to convince and simultaneously more arrogant about the ability they could offer the army.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a hot afternoon. They were in a larger city this week, and they set up a semi-permanent recruiting “station.” Iroh sat with General Zhi in a cramped temporary office tent. Outside, an ostrich-horse paddock had been turned into a small firebending ring where potential recruits could show their skills, and have the chance to join on an officer’s track. Word that the crown prince himself was taking the applicants got the attention of a handful of people, but the opportunity of a higher pay rate attracted a lot more. People even trickled in from the neighboring villages. But it was stuffy inside the tent, and blisteringly hot outside it. Iroh tried to joke that in this weather, a person could probably fake firebending with just a handful of dry enough hay. The general didn’t find it funny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun was nearly setting when one last young man approached the table. He looked like he had been walking most of the day, and he wore peasant’s clothes. He was tall and skinny, a little too awkward to be handsome yet, probably barely 18.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“General Zhi? I’d like the opportunity to demonstrate my skills as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The General looked the boy up and down, clearly just wishing the day would wrap up already. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a firebender?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, sir. I’m a sword-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Registry for the general infantry is in the tent to your left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop wasting my time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The General turned around and started to pack up his papers. The boy glanced at Iroh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually,” Iroh said thoughtfully, “I’ve been sitting here all day. I need a stretch.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The general barely shrugged in response, but the boy looked confused. Iroh picked up his sword and gestured out to the ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re so special, show me what you’ve got.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Prince Iroh-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scared?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy shook his head, despite an expression like a startled rabbit-deer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They faced each other in the ring. Iroh stretched his arms and rolled his shoulders around before drawing his sword. The other boy stood tensely, watching him. He didn’t look as apprehensive now, only determined. At Iroh’s nod they started to circle each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy attacked first. He was fast, but predictable, and Iroh parried it easily. They exchanged a few attacks, neither gaining much advantage. The boy wasn’t built as broadly as Iroh but his strikes still packed a surprising amount of force. He was nearly a foot taller, though the prince was used to that in opponents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy attacked again, but this time ducked unexpectedly, using one of Iroh’s own moves. When their swords crossed he shoved both blades away, instead throwing his shoulder into Iroh and stepping forward again. The surprise move made Iroh slip and they both tumbled into the dirt. Then the edge of a sword was pressed against Iroh’s throat. He looked up at the boy crouched over him. They stared at each other, both a little startled by the sudden end of the match. The boy blushed, seeming to suddenly register that there could be consequences for holding the crown prince under a blade. But Iroh grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you say your name was?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy returned the smile sheepishly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Piandao.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh it's time for slow-burn.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER FOUR</p><p> </p><p>Piandao, it turned out, was a chatterbox. As soon as he and Iroh were on their feet again, he started to tell Iroh all about the small village he came from, and how he was the <em> best </em> swordsman, and how he <em> knew </em> he was going to prove himself and his parents would be so proud. He was charming, Iroh thought, if a bit arrogant.</p><p>General Zhi was not so charmed. He grumbled about how he was already almost packed up when Iroh asked him to get out forms for Piandao, and Piandao’s large personality didn’t put him in any better of a mood. He suggested, only mocking at reverence, that if Iroh believed so much in the potential of this boy, perhaps he should enlist him in the division Iroh himself would be responsible for. Out of pure defiance, Iroh agreed, snatching the paper’s from the general’s hand. The animosity seemed to go over Piandao’s head, and he gave Iroh a friendly little thumbs up. </p><p>Iroh remembered what Kuzon had said to him once about trusting his gut. As much as, on the surface, Piandao seemed to be loud, cocky, and a bit of an idiot, Iroh’s gut told him there was more to the swordsman. They might even become friends, as he and Kuzon had.</p><p> </p><p>Most new recruits were told to report to various other posts by arbitrary given dates, while Iroh and Zhi continued with a small team on their circuit. Piandao, however, seemed to have misinterpreted “Iroh’s division” to mean this group, and he appeared bright and early to follow them out of town. He even helped break the tents down, and tried to carry much larger bundles to the carts than were practical. It made Iroh laugh, and that only encouraged him. And so Iroh found himself, suddenly, with a right hand assistant.</p><p>It was nice, actually. Piandao started to handle the registry for many of his fellow nonbenders, and it lightened Iroh’s workload. And sure enough, he was smarter than he let on. Iroh also admitted grudgingly to himself that Piandao’s confidence in his skill was not unwarranted. During downtime, when Iroh would normally have trained alone, he invited Piandao to do sword drills with him. Sometimes they would even spar, and Piandao would beat him soundly.</p><p>For the first time, Iroh was enjoying the traveling too. Piandao asked a lot of questions when they rode beside each other. <em> What was that bird? What river is that? How old do you think these big trees are?  </em>It was annoying at first, but when Iroh actually had an answer Piandao would light up, and then Iroh couldn’t resist answering when he could. </p><p>When Iroh explained that the mountain they were passing around was actually a volcano, and pointed out the flowers that only grew in the volcanic soil around it, Piandao listened with a glowing grin that made Iroh’s cheeks warm. </p><p>“Why do you like this stuff so much?” Iroh asked. He picked one of the flowers from the side of the road and examined it as they started moving again.</p><p>“I never had a formal education,” Piandao said with a shrug. “All I had is… you know, some sword training. I want to know more about the world. I can read, but we didn’t really have that many books around. Always liked them though.”</p><p>“What did you like reading?” </p><p>“I like anything I can get my hands on,” Piandao mused. His eyes followed the twirl of the flower in Iroh’s hand. Something about his phrasing and stare made Iroh’s blood rush in a confusing way. And for some reason Iroh’s impulsive response was to throw the flower suddenly over his shoulder as though it had never existed. Piandao looked up at him, one eyebrow quirked in confusion. They dropped the conversation and rode the rest of the afternoon in relative silence.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Their next camp was deep in the forests on the north coast of the Fire Nation mainland. Soon they would have to travel by boat to visit other islands. The weather was starting to get colder, but Iroh still found a patch of open beach that was receiving some sunshine. He slipped away from his unit’s camp and for a few minutes he was able to bask in the light unbothered. Piandao, of course, appeared at his side soon after, but he remained uncharacteristically quiet. Iroh opened his eyes and gave him a smirk.</p><p>“You looked peaceful,” Piandao explained, before the question had even left Iroh’s mouth.</p><p>“Thanks,” Iroh mumbled. “Want to spar?”</p><p>Piandao took his time stretching. He took off his shirt and Iroh rolled his eyes. It wasn’t <em> that </em>warm out. Iroh crouched and re-tied his boot, convincing himself it was not an excuse to look away. Piandao had already put on muscle since the day they met, probably the result of finally eating regular meals, and Iroh found it strangely irritating. </p><p>“Why do you always choose me to train with? I kick your ass every time,” Piandao teased. </p><p>Iroh shrugged, and kept his eyes pointedly elsewhere. It was a stupid question, he thought. But he didn’t want to acknowledge too directly that Piandao was his only real friend in the unit.</p><p>“When I spar with the other men, I win too easy. I can’t get better if I’m not being challenged.”</p><p>“Fair enough,” Piandao laughed. He did a few unnecessary spin tricks with his sword.</p><p>“And you do not kick my ass every time,” Iroh protested. “You beat me <em> eventually </em> most rounds but I put up a perfectly respectable fight.” </p><p>“Yeah you do alright for a guy who comes up to my<em> shoulder </em>.”</p><p>Piandao stuck out his tongue, goading Iroh as he stepped into a fighting stance.</p><p>“Ha, sounds like you’re looking for a fight right now buddy!” Iroh retorted.</p><p>They exchanged a few swings, and Iroh found himself with an unusual upper hand. Piandao wasn’t quite as stable on the soft sand and Iroh started to focus on tripping him up. He kept his center of gravity low, but was careful not to let Piandao get too much leverage above him. Finally he had an opening, and he hooked his sword against the hilt of Piandao's. Locked together, it became a contest of strength, and that was something Iroh could win at.</p><p>Piandao’s sword tumbled to the ground. He ducked to pick it up, but Iroh was faster. He brought the tip of his sword to Piandao’s throat, and Piandao froze in his kneeling position. Iroh lifted his sword, tilting Piandao’s head up at him. Piandao stared with fierce defiance, even in his unquestionable defeat. Iroh glared down.</p><p>“Apologize for calling me short," he said coldly.</p><p>They held each other’s eyes, and for a moment it was like an electric current ran between them. Then, in unison, they started to chuckle. With the tension broken, Iroh lowered his sword and sheathed it, and Piandao climbed to his feet. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Their travels finally took them to the tip of the Fire Nation mainland. A ship met them at the shore that would take them on a loop around the major northern islands, and Iroh was grateful to finally get a rest from riding. </p><p>On board there was a crew, and a captain decked in all manner of Fire Navy medals. Iroh was glad at first to have someone experienced at the helm, but that turned sour when confusion cropped up about the chain of command. The captain, it turned out, didn’t think he should be answering to Iroh on his own boat, prince or not. </p><p>On only the second day Piandao got into an argument with a crewman. Iroh ignored it, trying to focus on the horizon and on not getting seasick. But the voices behind him grew to shouting and he spun around.</p><p>“Private, you have duties that need doing, get back to it,” Iroh snapped. He gave Piandao a warning look as well. Piandao opened his mouth indignantly, but he was interrupted by the captain stomping over.</p><p>“You don’t give orders to my officers, Iroh,” barked the captain. Iroh bristled but it was Piandao who spoke first.</p><p>“He was out of line,” Piandao argued, pointing to the crew member. “It wasn’t like he was on task following <em> your </em>command.”</p><p>“Piandao, stop,” Iroh warned him. </p><p>“Keep your men out of my crew’s way!” The captain shouted at Iroh, red in the face. “You are not sailors, you are little more than <em> passengers. </em> And you need to be keeping your dog at heel!”</p><p>Piandao’s hand went to his sword. Iroh grabbed him by the elbow and yanked him away. Piandao continued to glare over his shoulder at the captain until they were below deck. Thankfully the hallway was empty.</p><p>“When I say stop, that is an <em> order</em>, Piandao,” Iroh whispered furiously. Piandao’s glare turned to him instead.</p><p>“He had it coming,” he argued back. Iroh gripped his arm harder, getting right in Piandao’s face.</p><p>“I have a hard enough time with these older pricks trying to undermine my command, I don’t need you showing them how easy it can be!”</p><p>“<em>Fine,</em>” Piandao snapped, tugging his arm away. “Fine, I can just be your <em> dog </em>then.”</p><p>“That’s not what I meant.”</p><p>“No? What am I then? Am I your friend or your subject?”</p><p>“What’s <em>that </em>supposed to mean? I’m the prince! Just because we’re friends-”</p><p>“Are we?”</p><p>Iroh crossed his arms. He was so frustrated with Piandao he was tempted to say <em>no</em>, and just be done with it. He could get a different assistant, probably a more competent one. But he didn’t really want that. Finally he just frowned awkwardly at the floor.</p><p>“I can’t be anything other than the prince, I don’t exactly have a choice. But I don’t like the idea of not having friends,” he confessed. It was almost painful to make himself say it. But when he glanced up at Piandao again, the glare was gone. </p><p>“I don’t like the idea of you not having friends either,” Piandao admitted with a shrug. “So I guess that’s just my burden to bear now.”</p><p>Iroh shoved him lightly but Piandao’s grin was already back. </p><p>They avoided the main deck and instead returned to Iroh’s quarters. They agreed that if the captain wanted them out of the way, they might as well just waste time until dinner. Iroh unpacked the pai sho board that had been sitting unused in his trunk for months, and put it out on the table. Piandao kicked back in Iroh’s hammock, long limbs dangling, and listened to Iroh try to explain the rules. After starting a game, and needing the rules repeated for a third time, Piandao gave Iroh a dramatic sigh.</p><p>“You know what?” He teased. “I think, actually, I don’t like being your friend after all.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER FIVE</p><p> </p><p>The stops they made at the islands were too short for Iroh’s liking. They would get barely an afternoon to enjoy dry land on each before they shuffled back on board to move to the next. Living on the ship made Iroh antsy- and as Piandao put it, “even more of prickly crab-urchin than usual.”</p><p>Messenger hawks kept him up to date on the war, but that somehow made it worse. He wanted to be out fighting, and every victory won by some other general felt like an opportunity stolen from him personally. When he voiced this to Piandao he expected another snarky quip, but to his surprise Piandao nodded.</p><p>“I just want to know what we’re capable of. You and me, we could cause some real trouble out there,” Piandao sighed. It seemed as though he was talking half to Iroh and half to himself.</p><p>“Yeah, I bet we could,” Iroh agreed. “I just feel like I’m <em> wasted </em> being stuck on this boat. And you definitely are. I <em> should </em> be proving myself as a leader, but I feel like I haven’t even proved myself a good firebender.”</p><p>Piandao continued to nod in agreement.</p><p>“You would be, I know that you would be.”</p><p>Iroh felt sparks flicker in his palm as his emotions spiked at the vindication. He flicked a dart of flame out to knock over a paperweight, just to send the energy somewhere.</p><p>“I should be out… I don’t know, slaying dragons.”</p><p>“Yeah sure, Iroh the dragon hunter,” chuckled Piandao.</p><p>“I’m serious.”</p><p>“No you’re not. You’re not, right?” Piandao’s laugh turned nervous as he watched Iroh’s expression darken.</p><p>“It would certainly make my family take me more seriously. The greatest masters in the Fire Nation are the ones with the title Dragon… If that were me…”</p><p>If that were him, he would no longer be second-favorite. No one would mess with an heir who had killed a dragon. No one would question his abilities.</p><p>Piandao was staring at him in concern.</p><p>“Okay but aren’t those… you know, <em>not real </em>?” </p><p>“Of course they’re real,” Iroh snapped. “They’re just rare. You’ll see.”</p><p>At the final island, far at the tip of Fire Nation territory, they finally rested on land for a few days. They settled almost instantly into their previous camp set-up routines, and Iroh got the best sleep he’d had in weeks.</p><p>The morning was quiet and foggy. Iroh left camp early and went looking for a place to sit and make tea. There was a river not far off, with big smooth boulders that got warm in the sunlight. He sat and watched the fog slowly clear off the water. He didn’t know how long had passed, but at some point Piandao had appeared on the rock beside him, and Iroh didn’t complain. Piandao was quieter when he was still sleepy. His hair was in a messy ponytail and he had wrapped himself in a big cloak, getting chilly much more easily than Iroh in the brisk morning air. He silently accepted the cup of hot tea Iroh passed him. Iroh had noticed he wasn’t much of a tea drinker otherwise, but when asked about it before Piandao simply had said the camp tea “wasn’t as good.”</p><p>Iroh thought about Kuzon. It had been more than three years since their last lesson. He missed him, and lately he hadn’t even been able to reach him by letter. His messenger hawks kept returning, confused, and Iroh wondered if Kuzon had left the capital again. Months had gone by, and eventually Iroh gave up writing. </p><p>His thoughts returned to the present moment, and he realized Piandao was talking.</p><p>“Sorry, what?” he asked abruptly. Piandao chuckled.</p><p>“I said someone is going to think we’ve fallen in the river and drowned, we should go back.”</p><p> </p><p>*  *  *</p><p> </p><p>The very next morning Iroh was awoken by an unfamiliar bird cawing outside his tent. He was about to shoo it away, but he found it was carrying a note. The bird waited patiently as he untied it. It stayed in place, clearly trained to await a reply. Iroh unfurled the scroll.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Iroh, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sorry for the silence old friend. The capital’s climate no longer agreed with me, and I have been traveling. I hope your own travels have been pleasant, and that you have not let your exercises fall too much by the wayside. If you find you have the freedom to make a detour on your adventures, I hope to see you again soon. I have been exploring a profoundly interesting place in the north. I think it would have much to teach you. This bird will know where to find me.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kuzon </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It cheered Iroh up to get the letter, and to know his mentor was well, but Kuzon was back with his riddles again. It was just like him to avoid saying anything too specific about this “interesting place.” With a small smile to himself, Iroh realized it was just like <em> him </em> that he would be tempted to take his whole unit off track to visit. He knew already that his curiosity would get the better of him eventually, but he wondered just how far north Kuzon might be. A colony in the Earth Kingdom maybe? He offered the bird food and hoped it would wait long enough for him to make a plan.</p><p>Iroh found Piandao stumbling around the mess tent, still half-asleep. He picked up a bowl of food for himself and then gestured with his head that they should go outside. Piandao covered a wide yawn and followed him. They found rocks where they could sit and eat their breakfast unbothered. Piandao didn’t seem up for much conversation but Iroh’s mind was already spinning.</p><p>“I think we should go to the capital,” Iroh began. “I’m going to speak to my father and the war council and find somewhere else they can actually station me. I’m <em> over </em>this.”</p><p>“Yeah, you tell ‘em,” Piandao replied through a mouthful of eggs. “Mm, when you say we, are you asking <em> me </em>to face the war council?”</p><p>“No… I’m not sure that would be a good idea. But I’d like you to be in the capital with me, and wherever I go after that.” The words had sounded casual in Iroh’s head, but he wondered if they had come out too dramatic. Nevertheless, Piandao nodded without hesitation. </p><p>“Yeah of course. That’s pretty exciting, huh? New adventures.”</p><p>Iroh wrote back to Kuzon as soon as he was back in his tent.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<em> Dear Kuzon, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It was something of a relief to hear from you. Glad you’re still kicking, old man. It is my hope that soon I will have a little bit more control over the route of my travels, and if I can find the time to visit you it would be my pleasure. Unfortunately, I don’t think I will be able to tell my delegation “Follow that bird!” so a little more specific information on where to find you would be quite a help. I will soon be back in the capital, write to me there. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Iroh </em>
</p><p> </p><p>*  *  *</p><p> </p><p>The journey back to the capital city passed quickly. The captain of the ship looked positively euphoric to have Iroh and Piandao out of his hair, and the other members of Iroh’s delegation seemed indifferent to the exchanges of power over their heads. Iroh kept four guards to ride to the palace with him, and left everyone else to the ship captain and General Zhi’s command. </p><p>Iroh wasn’t prepared for the rush of anxiety brought on by his approach to the palace. He wanted it to feel like a homecoming but, deep down, he just wanted to get it over with. He marched in, flanked by his tiny group, trying to look more gallant than he felt. Servants bowed to him, and to Piandao which seemed to startle the younger man. They were brought to Azulon’s throne room and asked to wait. Piandao fidgeted beside Iroh, looking around the enormous hall in wide-eyed wonder. Iroh nudged him subtly. </p><p>“Don’t gawk. Don’t speak unless spoken to. If you are asked a question, use people’s full titles when you respond. Don’t look my father in the eye.” He murmured his instructions quickly and quietly. Piandao gulped nervously but nodded.</p><p>Flames burst to life around the throne and a tall silhouette moved in front of them to sit at it. A second figure, only slightly shorter than the first, followed and knelt on a lower platform. </p><p>“Fire Lord Azulon,” an attendant announced. “And Fire Prince Ozai.” </p><p>The attendant bowed to Iroh next. Iroh approached the throne and sank to one knee, bowing his head in greeting.</p><p>“His Highness, Crown Prince Iroh,” the attendant continued smoothly, “has returned from his travels.”</p><p>There was no reading Azulon’s face as the flames danced behind him and kept him in shadow. </p><p>“What is your news, Prince Iroh?” Azulon asked, stately and emotionless. </p><p>“That our great nation is magnificent and thriving, father,” Iroh answered from the floor. “I have met many promising firebenders, and many able-bodied men, eager to serve their country. And it has been an honor to see so many of the natural wonders of our islands.”</p><p>“This makes me glad, Iroh,” Azulon said, though none of that supposed gladness found its way into his voice. “Then what brings you home?”</p><p>Iroh’s stomach clenched, but he kept his voice steadfast.</p><p>“I come with a request. I have spent three years now as your emissary and completed many tours around our homeland. I am asking now for a chance to see our mission firsthand. I want troops to lead to battle. Use me anywhere you and the council see fit, but give me the chance.”</p><p>There was a long silence. </p><p>“Very well. I admire this forthrightness, Iroh. You will have your troops.”</p><p>Iroh couldn’t stop the smile that spread on his face. He couldn’t quite believe it was going so smoothly. </p><p>“I want troops,” interjected the figure at Azulon’s right side.</p><p>“No Ozai,” rebutted the firelord crisply. Ozai’s silhouette sank slightly. </p><p>Azulon lifted a hand to motion that Iroh should stand. He did so, and Azulon continued.</p><p>“Iroh, you will be glad to know I already have a charge for you. For years my generals have attempted to siege the Northern Water Tribe, and they have… disappointed me. Maybe we need a creative, younger mind on the task.”</p><p>Iroh’s heart sank instantly. His assessment of this going well had definitely been too hasty. He was being set up for failure, and he knew it.</p><p>Just as quickly, he was being dismissed, and he returned to the entryway where his men waited. Piandao gave him a questioning look but Iroh motioned for them to all leave silently.</p><p>Out of earshot, Piandao finally spoke up.</p><p>“That <em>sounded</em> like it went well,” Piandao said curiously, frowning at the look on Iroh’s face.</p><p>“At least we’re going north,” Iroh shrugged, ignoring that Piandao only looked more confused. “But there is a distinct likelihood that I’m being given an assignment already deemed inopportune and not worth the while of better commanders.”</p><p>“What’s that mean?”</p><p>“It means we’re fucked.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry I'm taking my sweet time with these updates. These first couple chapters have to set up so many things for later, which leads to a lot of note-checking and slow writing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They stayed at the palace for a few nights. Iroh sat through two council meetings, mostly staying quiet and nodding as various high ranking officers talked at him about their strategies against the Water Tribes. He made excuses to send Piandao on errands for him, to keep anyone from questioning why he was there. He also knew that a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bored </span>
  </em>
  <span>Piandao was a Piandao who would get into trouble. Most conveniently of all, when a letter from Kuzon arrived for him, it was Piandao who intercepted it first and brought it directly to him. The letter included a marked map, and little else. Iroh made the last of his arrangements, eager to leave the capital now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On their way at last, the ocean seemed more inviting than ever. Iroh no longer minded the bump of the waves or the cold wind. He had a ship and crew that was his own, and a proper mission ahead. And he would </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>fuck it up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what’s the deal with your brother?” Piandao asked on the second evening at sea, as they sat over a map together. The mere broaching of the topic gave Iroh the beginnings of a headache.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We never got along,” he sighed. That was only mostly true. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How old is he?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fourteen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iroh focused his attention downwards, on charting a course north that would look like fairly routine scouting to his crew, but draw them far enough northwest that he could track down Kuzon on the island he had marked. It was odd, now that he examined it. There seemed to be very little in the area. What on earth was Kuzon doing up there?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piandao kept asking questions about Ozai, more or less casually, but it was getting on Iroh’s nerves. He found Piandao distracting enough even when he wasn’t talking, but that was an issue Iroh chose to ignore. It wasn’t just when they were sparring and Piandao was showing off anymore, it was constant, like a pebble in Iroh’s boot. The bubbling feeling that Iroh had been attributing to jealousy at Piandao’s looks was undeniably something else. But he refused to put a name to it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The island where Kuzon’s map led him was dark, rocky, and as far as they could tell from the shore, empty. Iroh’s crew didn’t question him, but there were murmurs of doubt about the practicality of finding any food. He told them to try fishing around the first convenient cove to keep them occupied. Piandao looked like he wanted to start an argument when Iroh told him to wait behind as well, but Iroh’s face made it clear it wasn’t up for debate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iroh set out on his own, up the steep cliffs of the island. He wondered at how an old man like Kuzon had managed the hike. He passed through the layer of thick coastal fog and found himself on a clear and sunny ledge, overlooking a great canyon, but there didn’t seem to be anything there. There were birds soaring beneath him that he recognized as the kind Kuzon had sent his letters with. It might be the right place, but Iroh wasn’t any less confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Iroh! My goodness boy, when you say you’re going to do something, you find a way don’t you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iroh jumped at the voice. Kuzon was hiking up from another corner of the cliffs, silver hair glowing in the bright sun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s good to see you Kuzon.” Iroh bowed slightly, to be polite. Kuzon ignored this and pulled him into a hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the news, Iroh?” He asked jovially. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t stay for long,” Iroh said sadly. “I’m leading a troupe north to fight the Water Tribe. I’m excited, I guess. In any case, we’re only stopping for an hour or so. I made excuses. What have </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> been doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Adventuring! I refuse to think I’m too old for it. I am sorry to hear you don’t have the time to properly explore these islands with me, but there is at least one thing I want to show you first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuzon led him to a cleft in the rock that, upon a closer look, seemed man-made. Iroh followed him down a flight of stairs into the earth, down a winding passage that opened up at another ledge in the cliff face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look up,” Kuzon whispered reverently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iroh looked. Enormous structures built into the rock hung down from the cave ceiling like stalactites, with moss and vines stretched between them. He stared in wonder, mouth slightly agape.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is this place?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This was an Air Temple once,” Kuzon said quietly. “It’s been abandoned for nearly fifty years.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow… It’s beautiful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuzon took Iroh by the shoulder as they walked beneath the towers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something is troubling you. You say you are excited to finally see battle, but is that the whole truth, Iroh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not that,” Iroh grumbled. “I’m glad to finally be out fighting. I am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But?” Kuzon pressed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing. It’s friendship stuff.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That isn’t nothing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iroh sighed. He knew he wouldn’t get any lies past Kuzon. But where could he even begin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I hate my best friend,” he mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Kuzon asked calmly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I get this awful feeling around him,” Iroh said a little louder. “Like, burning? Only it’s not like anger, like when you firebend. It’s like… a weight? That doesn’t make any sense, never mind. Like jealousy, but worse. And painful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Desire?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? No!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not think it is hatred, Iroh. Feelings towards friends can be complicated, and confusing. But if you hated him you would have every opportunity to ignore him or send him away. You’re the prince. But you don’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iroh felt his temper rise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t know how I feel!” He snapped. He shouldn’t have said anything at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one ever does, besides you. But I promise I have felt a number of emotions in my life so far. Including hate. And also including love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not in love with him! I’m not- I don’t even have a word for the thing I’m not but I’m NOT.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I certainly didn’t say the word you don’t even have,” Kuzon said with a laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So why do you think you would ever understand?” Iroh shouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuzon turned away to stare out at the canyon. As usual he gave no reaction to Iroh raising his voice. He clasped his hands behind his back, breathing slow, as though he were meditating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have I ever told you about my friend Aang?” Kuzon asked, his tone light.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No? What does this have to do with-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not everything is about you Iroh, hush. My friend Aang was an airbender,” Kuzon continued, with a small gesture up at the temple. “A brilliant one for his age.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“An airbender?” Iroh asked, curiosity distracting him momentarily from his anger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuzon nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were only about ten. This was a long time ago, just at the beginning of the war. He visited my village on a great big flying bison. Can you believe that? Well apparently it wasn’t even that big of a bison, as far as they go. Can’t imagine what the full grown ones must have looked like. It was only a baby and it couldn’t fly very far without stopping to rest. So they risked stopping in the Fire Nation, and he landed near my family’s farm. There was a storm and he ended up staying a few days, and we became friends. The differences between our nations didn’t matter to us, we were kids. You think figuring out feelings about your friends is difficult at your age? I didn’t have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>clue</span>
  </em>
  <span> at age ten.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what’s your point?” Iroh asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aang visited every now and then for the next two years. We had so many amazing adventures. He even took me to this temple. He was creative and funny and… always saw the best in people. And then… the Fire Nation destroyed the temple where he lived, and this one. I never saw him again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iroh had never heard anyone of the Fire Nation talk about the Air Nomads like that.</span>
</p>
<p><span>“Oh… Kuzon I’m so sorry,” he said softly. He wasn’t sure what else he could</span> <span>say.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“The Air Nomads didn’t have any laws about relationships between men, or between women, did you know that? Aang said they all just accepted that you could love any gender. How about that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iroh hadn’t known that. He was quiet for a minute as the information sunk in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“…Did you love him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuzon looked startled, but then he gave Iroh a smile tinged with sadness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I don’t know. We were kids. I… thought I did, certainly. But the point is, I never said so.” Kuzon drew a deep sigh before continuing. “Iroh, the world is full of hate, and love is such a precious thing to find. Don’t do it the disservice of thinking it’s just more hatred.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave Iroh a pointed look, and Iroh decided to gaze firmly at the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m… I’m scared,” Iroh admitted at last. “That’s great for the Air Nomads and all. But here </span>
  <em>
    <span>that kind of thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> is serious. That’s banishment, or…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. I know. I’m giving you advice that probably borders on treason,” Kuzon chuckled. “But there’s a lot more to life than Fire Nation laws. You deserve a little of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iroh picked up a rock and hurled it off the ledge in front of them. He watched it until it fell out of sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One more thing, before you go,” Kuzon said to the open canyon. “There is an island, a little ways from here, where great masters of firebending dwell. Now is not the time, perhaps. But when you return, I will bring you. After you meet them, I will have nothing left to teach you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha, you always know how to leave on a cliffhanger, don’t you? I wish I didn’t have to leave so fast.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll find your way back when the time is right, Iroh.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For anyone who's read my fic Took Us Long Enough, Kuzon's little anecdote will feel familiar. The fics aren't necessary to read together but they are more or less "canon-compliant" with each other. Heads up: reading that one WILL spoil certain upcoming aspects of this one, if you take them that way.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Really excited about this fic, thank you so much for checking it out.  Tags will get updated as time goes on, it's still very much a work in progress. </p>
<p>People who leave feedback can have my firstborn.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>